Katie Drabbles
by Aquamarine1212
Summary: Just a set of random drabbles about Katie from Magical Melody. :) Please read and review!


**Alright everyone, so originally this was going to be a story for _A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge_, but I decided I didn't have the time or the ideas to finish it. Instead I'm posting it as a little one-shot filled with little drabbles about Katie. :) By the way, there's no climax or plot development, just a small resolution. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Baking. That is my life. I work in a shop, and bake all sorts of treats. I work with my incredibly nice boss, Carl. He's always encouraging me to get to the next level and try new things. Who am I? I'm Katie, the bakers assistant.

For me, life isn't all fun and games. I've found many things in life are cruel. But I keep my head held high and raise my spirits to accept the challenge.

But sometimes I wonder: what is outside our small town? Where will my future lead: my small town or somewhere else further out?

* * *

><p>As I worked in the bakery I could hear the river gurgling outside. It flowed steadily, going on and on till it reached the ocean. My life is like the river. It twists and bends to avoid things. But it can not avoid everything. Rocks tumble in the middle of it, blocking it's path. It smoothly goes around it though.<p>

I walked outside and listened to it's soft, beautiful music. As I listened, I didn't notice Carl walk up to me. He smiled at me. I'm not sure what that smile means, but to my own surprise, I smiled back.

* * *

><p>When Carl left to harvest some crops from the farm, he left me in charge. I stared at the oven nervously. I had never been good at baking, and even with Carl's help I burned everything. I took a deep breath and began.<p>

"Carl! CARL!" I ran through the corn fields looking for him. He came out from the stalks.

"What have you done this time?" he sighed.

"The muffins caught on fire and I sort of used your good coat to put them out." I looked at him nervously.

"Let's get back to the shop." he forced a smile.

* * *

><p>I ran down to the beach in my swimsuit, laughing as the wind hit my face and the sun warmed me. Summer days were warm and sunny.<p>

I suddenly bumped into something. I looked up to see Joe. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I said. Joe blushed deep red and ran back toward Kurt. "What's up with him?" I muttered. "

He just doesn't know how to act around girls." I turned to see Woody.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure that out." I rolled my eyes. Then I jumped in the water clumsily. But I felt strange the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next day I sat in the bakery, watching dark rain clouds cover the sky. I knew rain meant water for crops, but it always put me in glum mood. Even worse, on rainy days not many customers came, so I had nothing to do. I flopped down on my bed and sighed.<p>

"Why don't you read?" Carl suggested.

"Bo-ring!" I moaned. Just then the front door rang.

"Goodie a customer!" I leapt out of bed. It was Joe. I wanted to bake but Carl said he would. But the whole time he was there, Joe stared at me.

* * *

><p>"Ring-Ring!" The bell on the door rang as Joe stepped in. Why had he been coming in so much lately? It made me feel uneasy. To take my mind off of him, I thought about the bell. It was an old bell, but it still rang clear and loud. It announced the arrival and departure of people.<p>

"Hi Katie!" Joe cheerfully greeted me, and I returned a glance.

"I'll be in my room Carl." I said boredly. Joe gave Carl a glance, but Carl just shrugged.

I fiddled with my stove. Suddenly, I smelt smoke. "Uh oh." I said.

* * *

><p><p>

A pile of burning paper was on the stove. "Carl!" I screamed. He came bursting through the door. Then his jaw dropped.

"My business report!" he screeched. I looked frantically for a fire extinguisher. There had to be one somewhere! Carl slapped his shoes on the fire, but it didn't do anything. Then I spotted the fire extinguisher. I grabbed it and sprayed frantically.

"It's ok Katie, I'll just write another one." Carl sighed. "Are you mad?" I asked. Carl smiled. "I forgive you. And, well, I love you like a sister I guess." I gave Carl a hug.

* * *

><p>It is summer. It is warm and sunny and humid. Everything is warm.<p>

Why is it then that when I brush my hand on Carl's it feels cold?

His hands are cold and clammy. I ask him if he's ok. He says he's fine. But his forehead looks red as a tomato. A warm forehead, cold hands; it doesn't make sense.

So finally I take him to the clinic. The doctor says it's just a small germ, and then he gives Carl medicine.

But I still pamper him to death until he feels better. Because he's like my older brother.

* * *

><p><p>

"Ok, this is really simple." Carl held a coffee mug in front of me. "And I don't think you can burn it either." I looked at the coffee packet nervously. This had something to do with heating, so I didn't think it'd end up well...

"I DID IT!" I hollered. "I actually made something without burning it!" Carl smiled. I looked at it curiously. "What does it taste like anyways?" I took a big sip. Then I spat it out. "This is disgusting!" Carl laughed.

"You'll learn to like it someday."

I shook my head. How could anyone like this?

* * *

><p>As time went by, I became better acquainted with Joe. He stopped being jumpy around me, and he didn't make me uneasy anymore. So one day, I made him a gift.<p>

"Joe?" I stepped into Woody's Shop.

"Hi Katie!" Joe said.

"I made you a gift! Surprise!" I said. Then I handed him a plate of cookies. He looked at them doubtfully. "Go on, eat them!" I said.

"But they're...burnt." he said.

"So? They can't be that bad." I encouraged him. He grimaced, closed his eyes and took a bite.

"Mmm." he faked a smile, then ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>In fairy tales, marriages always end with a "and they lived happily ever after." If only every marriage could end that way. No more problems, no more fights, just peace and happiness. I dream about my prince charming, and how he'll sweep me away down the church aisle, the bells ringing along with my laughing. I suppose that sounds silly, just a little girls dream I suppose. Yet no matter how much I tell myself it's silly and childish, it stays in my heart. My dream, it never fades away, always sticks to me, like glue had plastered it on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Katie,<em>

_We are sorry to inform you that your Grandfather Wallace has died His death was peaceful and short. The day of the death was June 4th, and his funeral was 3 days afterward. We are sorry we haven't informed you until this time. We feel your grief and hope others will help you through this sad time. The $200 given to you in his will are enclosed in this envelope. Again, we are sorry this letter is late. Please do not respond to this._

_Sincerely,_

_Leaf Valley Community_

I couldn't believe it. The letter was a month late.

* * *

><p>As a resident of this village, I've gotten to know the place inside out. The people here are like family and we share hardships. I've sacrificed many a thing for my friends, as they have done the same for me. This village is my home, and that will never change.<p>

As the years went by, I eventually found my soul mate; Joe. We had both been unsure at first, tentative, but the connection between us was strong and lasted throughout the years. Carl went on start his own company, his bakeries and sweet shops popping up all across the country. Despite his many business trips, my 'brother' was never gone for long. Later in his life he would meet a dashing young girl from the city and fall in love, going on to have three beautiful children.

As for me, I had ten.

In my later years I became less fond of sweets and began to enjoy the more simple pleasures of the food world, becoming known for my soups and pastas. Joe, of course, was my somewhat unwilling guinea pig when I tried something new.

But we're in love, and that was, and is, all that will ever matter.


End file.
